mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Suika Ibuki/Aotsuki's version
Aotsuki's version of the drunken oni has ''Immaterial and Missing Power gameplay, but uses six buttons as opposed to four. Getting drunk has apparently given Suika a few new attacks to play with, and having Story Mode spellcards from the source game completely intact and at the player's disposal for no Power cost at all makes it so this drunk oni is sure to break more than just the moon.'' ) |Image = File:AotsukiSuikaPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Aotsuki |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Suika is a six-button character that uses for punches, for kicks, , and for projectile attacks, and for declaring and using spellcards. and are also used for certain spellcards. and activate projectile attacks instead of punches and kicks when far away from the opponent. At the beginning of the match, Suika must select two Hypers, one each from two mutually-exclusive groups of three; the first group correspond to Suika's Hypers that can be used in the first round, while the second group correspond to Suika's Hypers that can be used after she has already used her first selected Hyper. Regardless of which Hypers are chosen, all of them must first be declared with , which will begin a countdown; during this countdown, Suika can use the selected Hyper with , but once the timer ends, Suika will no longer be able to use that Hyper for the remainder of the match. Suika's gameplay is based off Immaterial and Missing Power, complete with using gameplay mechanics from said game, like grazing, bombs and the spirit bar; however, there are several differences, like using six buttons instead of the original game's four. During the character's intro, the player is able to select from three spellcards. Like in the Touhou fighting games, Suika's gameplay emphasizes significantly more on projectiles than close-range attacks, making her fairly cheap when fighting against most other non-''Touhou'' characters, as she can keep the opponent away from her by spamming projectiles. Using projectile attacks and spellcards depletes Suika's spirit bar, with Suika being unable to use projectile attacks or spellcards when the bar fully empties, requiring the player to wait for the spirit bar to gradually refill before those attacks can be used again. The bombs deal no damage but knock the opponent down and refill the spirit bar completely on hit, though the player is limited to only using two bombs every round. Using commands involving , Suika can utilize her Story Mode spellcards from Immaterial and Missing Power, which unlike her regular Hypers, push Suika over the edge in terms of balance, as while they still require Power to use, these Hypers do not consume any Power on use, while still granting Suika many attack properties including Armor, tracking, and unblockable attacks; in addition, through the use of , Suika is able to activate her Hyper free of Power cost, providing that is selected at the start of the match and declared during the match. Some of Suika's Hypers have their attack properties mis-attributed; for example, is classed as a melee attack despite having the appearance of a projectile, which not only cause incorrect behavior when interacting with another character's Counters or Projectile Counters, but can even cause unintended bugs, such as producing clones should such "projectiles" interact with an opponent's Counter attack specifically designed with a Reversaldef for melee attacks. Suika has an advanced and brutal A.I. that makes use of the character's projectile attacks and Specials as much as possible, while also often moving near the opponent and using melee attacks when the opponent is in hitstun or knocked down; she almost never uses spellcards or bombs, however. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | / | Creates after first hit version: Uses 25% Spirit meter| | }} | }}}} | / | Second hit cannot KO on block Uses 25% Spirit meter| | }} | }}}} | / | Cannot KO on block Uses 25% Spirit meter| | }} | }}}} | / | Projectiles cannot KO on block version: Uses 25% Spirit meter| | }} | }}}} | | | }} | / | version: version: , drags opponent toward Suika| | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | | Only usable if is selected prior to match Level 1 Spellcard Must first be declared with Cannot be used for remainder of round once Spellcard Declaration timer reaches 0 Cannot be used if Suika has already lost 1 round Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Only usable if is selected prior to match Level 1 Spellcard Must first be declared with Cannot be used for remainder of round once Spellcard Declaration timer reaches 0 Cannot be used if Suika has already lost 1 round Uses 1000 Power Reduces opponent's Power by 1500 on hit| }} | | Transforms into Giant Suika for 8 seconds Idle animation while transformed causes on frame 37 Press while transformed for additional attacks followup: followup: followup: Only usable if is selected prior to match Level 1 Spellcard Must first be declared with Cannot be used for remainder of round once Spellcard Declaration timer reaches 0 Cannot be used if Suika has already lost 1 round Uses 1000 Power| Attack| | Attack| | Attack}}}} | | Only usable if is selected prior to match Level 2 Spellcard Cannot be used until Suika has lost at least 1 round Must first be declared with Cannot be used for remainder of round once Spellcard Declaration timer reaches 0 Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Only usable if is selected prior to match Level 2 Spellcard Cannot be used until Suika has lost at least 1 round Must first be declared with Cannot be used for remainder of round once Spellcard Declaration timer reaches 0 Uses 1000 Power Reduces opponent's Power by 1500 on hit| }} | | Transforms into Missing Purple Power Suika for 3.25 seconds Idle animation while transformed causes on frame 37 Press while transformed for additional attacks followup: followup: followup: Only usable if is selected prior to match Level 2 Spellcard Cannot be used until Suika has lost at least 1 round Must first be declared with Cannot be used for remainder of round once Spellcard Declaration timer reaches 0 Uses 1000 Power| Attack| | Attack| | Attack}}}} | | Becomes once Suika has lost at least 1 round Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Cannot be used until Suika has lost at least 1 round Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Becomes once Suika has lost at least 1 round Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Cannot be used until Suika has lost at least 1 round Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Requires 1000 Power Uses 0 Power| }} | | If was previously declared: [ ] to transform into Missing Purple Power Suika for 3.25 seconds upon landing Requires 1000 Power Uses 0 Power| }} | | Drags opponent toward projectile center Requires 1000 Power Uses 0 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos SuikaAotsuki.avi Touhou MUGEN 5 - Missing Power Marisa Kirisame (me) vs Suika Ibuki (Aotsuki) Edits Trivia *There is an error in the character's readme file, which erroneously states that can be performed with , however, a version of the move does not exist within the game's code. **Additionally, the readme also includes two additional Hypers: and , both activated with and , respectively; however, neither of these Hypers can actually be used by the player, as the command for the former does not exist within the character's coding, while the latter is missing the necessary code to change into the Hyper's state, thus rendering both Hypers unusable. Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters that can run backwards Category:Characters made by Aotsuki Category:Characters made in 2008 }}